Only in an alternate universe
by katielight
Summary: In a world without virtual card games and sailor senshi who can save the world, a CEO of stoic nature is about to encounter a young woman who will drive him insane. a usagi Tsukino and Seto kaiba fanfic..i propose this idea to you
1. Chapter 1

**Only in an alternate universe**  
_A story of an unlikely pair_

Starring **Usagi tsukino** and** Seto Kaiba**  
A Sailor moon crossover

With familiar characters from both Sailor moon and Yugioh

_**Synopsis **_

_In a world without virtual card games and sailor senshi who can save the world, a CEO of stoic nature is about to encounter a young woman who will drive him insane, filled with hatred toward the bumbling, clumsy yet very sweet blonde, his demeanor toward her is challenged as is her own. When loyalties between friends tend to get in the way, Usagi only seems more drawn to the cold auburn haired Mr Kaiba who she longs to help and show that she really does care.... But Will it be too late? is his heart sealed off completely from the events of his tragic past hat shield him and his little brother of whom only he alone can trust_

* * *

**Author note**

This is a stab in the dark i do know that.

A way to burst back onto the fan fiction scene with a crazy story and alternate universe scenario

I am not a fan of Kaiba with alot of people in Yugioh with the exception of joey, yami, mai and pegasus ( i do love my threesome Ettushipping kaiba/mai/jounouchi)

but i thought why not write about a pairing that no one has thought about or if they have, is yet to actually write about?

* * *

Characters

Usagi Tsukino (Sailor moon)  
Seto Kaiba

Rei Hino (Sailor mars)  
Otagi Ryuuji (Duke devlin)  
Ami Mizuno (Sailor Mercury)  
Bakura Ryou  
Makoto kino (Sailor jupiter)  
Jounouchi katsuya (Joey wheeler)  
Minako Aino (Sailor venus)  
Malik Ishtar  
Hotaru tomoe (Sailor saturn)  
Mokuba kaiba  
Shizuka Katsuya (Serenity wheeler)  
Yami no yugi Yami and yugi  
Anzu Mazaki (Tea Gardener)  
Honda hitori (Tristan taylor)  
Mamoru Chiba (Tuxedo mask)  
Kajaku mai (mai valentine)

_If i add more i shall mention them at the end of the chapter in my author note_

**Ages** Vary from _18-23_

**City** _Domino_

I actually wanted to begin this story with an authors note

Would this be a fic that people would actually like to read? I mean the sailormoon and yugioh crossover fans?

I do not want to spend time and energy creating a story around these two very different characters if the idea does not take.

so here I am asking, proposing to you, the reader this idea...

Usagi, Seto and a whole lot of other characters from both shows

Would you read it?

Please either Review or send me a PM :)

Until i write again

≈Katielight≈


	2. Beautiful stranger Part one

"**Beautiful stranger" **

**Chapter one **

**

* * *

**_Beautiful stranger  
Words and music by Madonna _

The year is 2009 and the summer sun is beaming into the office where a nervous 19 year old Usagi Tsukino eagerly awaits her outcome of the job interview.

Part of her still could not believe that she had progressed to the next stage for a job at K.C, one of the most expensive and well known companies in the country.

A young man with dark black hair slightly hanging over his face approaches her. He has beautiful large eyes and sincere smile.

"Usagi?" He holds one of his hands out to greet the blonde.

She rises to her feet and presses both hands on her black skirt.

"Yes hello uh Sir" she smiles nervously.

"Call me Mokuba" he replies with a warm smile.

"Okay" she nods.

"So as my Personal Assistant I will need to be kept up to date on everything from the quarterly figures to the staff intakes each month" He begins, leading her into a large spacious office.

"Quarterly What?" The female freezes In her anxious thoughts.

Large eyes look at her. "Are you okay Miss Tsukino?"

"Uh me?" "Oh yes very well thank you"

Mokuba smiles and hands her a set of documents.

"Sign these and then I shall take you to see the CEO" he informs, heading out of the office and into the lift.

Usagi fumbles around with the papers, then scoots behind the Youngest Kaiba brother to the lift.

"You mean, I got the job?" she asks.

"Yes you did" "Welcome to Kaiba corp"

Usagi can not hide her excitement.

"Thankyou" she embraces Mokuba with a large hug. He laughs slightly.

Stepping off the lift on to the top floor, which is very quiet and dark.

"just so you know" He holds out his hand for her to take.

"Im the nice one"

Usagi did not quite know what that remark meant but she giggled politely and graciously took the crème coloured males hand. It was very soft and inviting.

"Stop it usagi" She warns herself inwardly. "He probably has a girlfriend"

Mokuba heads toward a large set of shiny red doors.

He swipes his card across a metal line, printed on the door handle and walks into the CEO's office.

Usagi steps in to the office slowly and can barely believe her eyes.

The room is massive, there is a couch, a water cooler and some sort of dark looking plant, then there was a large window over looking the entire city from every angle.

A man sat at a large black desk on a massive swivel chair. The sounds of his typing on a keyboard is all Usagi can hear.

"Ah bro, I'd like you to meet my new assistant" Mokuba says.

"Bro?" Usagi mouths.

The head of the company looks up with those piercing blue eyes at the feathery blonde, whos hair is scrunched into a bun.

He stares at her briefly before waving his hand and dismissing her.

Usagi is gob smacked, this man was an absolute dream to look at.

"And I thought his brother was cute" a voice in her head squeals.

She observes his thick autumn brown hair which rests above his eyes perfectly.

His black suit is beautiful, with a neat blue shirt worn underneath. He has a silver chain around his neck and long sturdy hands.

He continues to type fiercely.

_"I looked into your eyes, and my world came tumbling down" _

He was the most beautiful of all strangers this woman had ever laid eyes on.

She yearned for one more glimpse of his face, ah that mouth and THOSE eyes water blue like an ocean of thoughts trapped inside, glaring at the computer so vividly.

Mokuba tells Usagi that she needs to fill out the necessary paper work before she can start.

The girl cannot move. She is captivated by this stunning man.

"_If I'm smart then il run away  
But im not so I guess il stay" _

What she wouldent give for him to hold her hand just for a little while.

Mokuba waves a hand infront of the flustered Miss Tsukino's face.

Usagi places her hands on her cheeks which are red.

"Oh forgive me Mr mokuba kaiba"

The older Kaiba rolls his eyes.

"Did I not tell you to leave?" he grunts at the star struck female.

At last he speaks.

"Oh uh well yes but I.." Usagi stumbles all over her words before darting her eyes to the carpet sheepishly.

"My brother is Seto kaiba CEO of Kaiba corp" Mokuba explains a little amused.

"Yes and if you have any common sense at all I suggest you stay out of my way" Seto explains with a cold voice.

Usagi is shocked. How could someone so handsome be so, MEAN?

Usagi hastily walks out and nods her head at the luscious CEO.

"Who cares if he is horrible?" "He is gorgeous" She says to herself on the way home.

Usagi beams as she pulls up outside the coffee shop.

She knew exactly what she was going to tell the girls about tonight.

_"I looked into your face  
My heart was dancing all over the place  
To know you, is to be part of you"_

* * *

TBC

Any good?

Please review


	3. Christmas and sex

A/N

since this an alternate unvierse, i am going to make the Usagi?seto thing happen in this chapter

Its christmas after all and Kaiba and Serena, are drinking egg nog, well Usagi is, Kaiba prefers his Vino

the time grows late, the clock strikes midnight and an over worked Usagi, after three months in the job,has been wanting to go home for hours, and is missing her friends christmas party

**Characters**

**Rei Hino (Sailor mars)  
Otagi Ryuuji (Duke devlin)  
Ami Mizuno (Sailor Mercury)  
Bakura Ryou  
Makoto kino (Sailor jupiter)  
Jounouchi katsuya (Joey wheeler)  
Minako Aino (Sailor venus)  
Malik Ishtar  
Hotaru tomoe (Sailor saturn)  
Mokuba kaiba  
Shizuka Katsuya (Serenity wheeler)  
Yami no yugi Yami and yugi  
Anzu Mazaki (Tea Gardener)  
Honda hitori (Tristan taylor)  
Mamoru Chiba (Tuxedo mask)  
Kajaku mai (mai valentine)**

SCENE:

Seto assessing the figures for the year and annual expenditure. Even though the end of the tax year is not until april, the quick thinking CEO wanted it out of the way and up to date.  
Tired, and a little grumpy, Usagi is sitting in the small room beside Kaiba, in a green swivel chair, with a neatly polished desk and one window with a golden rim. there are no posters or colorful walls, just plain beige surroundings.

Usagi rubbed her eyes, and sipped on her black coffee (since working for Mr sour puss, she had started drinking coffee, and due to the late nights and long hours she had forgone the milk and sugar)

Sighing, she pushed a load of paper work out of her way and into separate file compartments. The snow was falling outside and the lights of the city were a multitude of colors.

The blonde, let her thoughts take her back three months to when she first met the man who was ever so cruel, yet so damn alluring and tempting it was hard for her to get him out of her mind.

Whenever he would walk in and throw some more sheets of paper on her desk or demand a drink from her, his smell and deep blue eyes would entice her until she felt her fingers go numb with excitement.

"Ah this is so wrong" she mumbled, slurping on her strong espresso.

On the side of her desk was a picture of her last year with her friends.

Their was Rei, the dark haired feisty musician who had been dating a man in the music business name Otogi, the girls adored him and Rei was rather possesive.

Then in the middle of the picture was Minako, holding hands with Makato, they were both loud, outgoing and beautiful, well in Usagi's opinion. both girls could have had any man they wanted but Usagi could not understand the former models choice of boyfriends, one was named Jounouchi, a rough street kid who the brunette Mako met while shooting a wild scene, he was looking for work and helped out on the photo shoot, It was supposedly love at first kiss, as the attractive girl told usagi last christmas. Minako was dating a talent agent, very handsome, tanned and burdened with an autistic twin brother, His name was Marik ishtar, and his brother Malik, was a handful, but Minako seemed to be able to relate to him. It was no secret that these two were a hot couple and this did make Usagi feel a few pangs of jealousy. Her friends, including Ami and two counsellors from her high school, named Michiru and Haruka, were all attached and blissfully happy (supposedly) Ami was dating one of Otagi's friends called Yugi, this boy was gifted, intelligent and could beat anyone at a round of poker, i guess in a way this bashful egyptian boy brought out Ami's more seductive side, not that Usagi knew either of them had one.

The relationship between Michiru and Haruka had lasted the longest, heck they were dating when Usagi and her friends were still in school.

Usagi then looked over at an older pic, (why did she torture herself like this?) it was in a park, not far from her best friend Anzu's hous. Usagi was clinging onto her ex boyfriend of whom she was engaged, named Mamoru and Anzu smiled for the picture in her blonde boyfriend, Motoki's arms. He owned a game shop and Anzu was a fully qualified dance instructor.

The only single people in Usagi's group of friends were Tristan (whom had been dumped by his best friends sister shizuka a couple of months ago) and her

Shizuka was with a mysterious young man, who was working in Anzu's dance club as a teacher, he was a stunner to look at and has a history of past indiscretions but this seemed to excite Anzu and Usagi's little friend Shizuka who Bakura approached and the two have been inseparable ever since. Perhaps the little Katsyua had brought out the nice softer side of the British sex pot with lustful red eyes.

* * *

It was that picture of her doctor boyfriend that ached in Usagi the most. Anzu and Motoki were still together and getting married in june, yet her Usagi was, Christmas eve with nothing but an eight month old broken engagement and an incredible bastard of a boss. Usagi had noticed Seto's constant desire to be within the confines of the corporate building, she just did not know why.

Was he lonely? Did he not have anyone to share christmas with?

Usagi knew the latter was not true as she had met Mokuba at her interview and he seemed like a nice guy but even his attempts to get his older brother out of the office were futile.

It was that night as the night sky darkened that the blonde heard Mokubuas voice, almost in anger at his brother.

"Im so sick of you never being home" "Its christmas bro" "We used to do something every year"

Seto sipped on small glass of whisky with three ice cubes and sighed.

"Yeah well times have changed"

"they sure have" Mokuba grumbled.

"Oh for god sake, look i will be home when i am done"

"oh and when will that be?" "Tomorrow? or "next christmas"

Usagi could not help herself, she had to peer in and see the siblings fight.

Kaiba ignored his little brothers comment.

"What about your PA, she has a life you know" "did you think she may wanna go home for christmas?"

Usagi widened her eyes and slipped back into her office. She also anxious of what Seto would say in response to that comment.

"Why dont you just go mokuba" "I'm sure hotaru is waiting for you to pick her up" he replied callously.

A good way to deter the conversation from his own feelings about the blonde in the next room.

Mokuba closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Yeah I'll be spending christmas at her place"

Seto raised a brow.

"Why?" "Did you forget for a second we live in a mansion?"

Mokuba folded his arms and replied. "She thinks its cold, like you bro"

Seto went to say something in response but mokuba continued.

"Anyway, one of her friends has invited her to this christmas party"

"You should let Usagi go, its because of her I met hotaru" "and it would be a nice way to repay her for all she has done for you"

Seto could feel himself seething.

"Would you SHUT UP about Miss Tsukino?"

Mokuba went silent. He took one look at his brother before leaving the room.

"Merry christmas" he said, before exiting.

"Puh merry fucking christmas" Seto scowled to himself, as he poured himself another drink.

* * *

A few more hours passed and Usagi had nearly finished all the work she had been assigned for the day, including meetings, staff schedules and off course her bosses commands and demands.

Her thoughts suddenly took her back to that place in spring, Mamoru chiba's office....

There she was sitting on his lap, kissing him passionately, speaking doctor talk so elequintay in his ear.

When the door flung open and Usagi saw what was taking place, Mamoru blushed and the blonde sitting on him moved herself away and adjusted her white coat.

"DR Kajaku?" Usagi gasped.

Mai looked around the room, then at her lover. "Uh hi Usagi" "I uh have to um.." with that she scurried out of the room into her office

Mamoru then informed a distraught Usagi that this little affair between him and the beautiful new doctor had been going on for weeks and that he was falling for her, fast.

Usagi removed her engagement ring and threw it on his desk. He accepted it and said "its for the best"

That was it, "its for the best"

Usagi had given him four years of her life. She lost her virginity to him, and loved him so much she was willing to move to a new city when his residency had finished and he qualified. She realized that was just an excuse so he could spend more time in his surgery with Mai.

Her thoughts swam around, to the engagement party, in summer this year. Mai and Mamoru looked blissful and emaculate, and their friends congratulated them.

Usagi's friends were a lot more loyal and refused to go to the party, but she knew that Shizuka and Jounouchi were friends of Mai, who had given them free medical advice for some time now, so she shrugged and told the Katsuya family to go, which in turn meant Tristan, Makoto and Minako who went with Malik.

It seemed asthough everyone in Usagi's world was getting engaged or starting a new fresh relationship.

Usagi was too sweet of a person to despise happy couples and wish the worst of people, even Mamoru who cheated on her.

Letting out another sigh, Usagi checked her watch. 11:45pm on christmas eve. The christmas party would go on until about 2am but Usagi new once she left here she would be too tired, plus all the kissing under the mistletoe and lovey dovey music was only going to upset her.

She reached under her desk and found a bottle of egg nog she had been given by Mokuba, how he got it was anyones guess.

"why not?" she thought, gulping it down without even using a glass.

In a matter of minutes, the blonde PA had managed to consume an entire bottle of the alcoholic egg drink.

Her head felt lighter and toes started to tingle. She adjusted her black skirt, tucked in her white shirt and re applied her lip stick.

Feeling giddy, she decided it was time to summon up the courage and ask to go home.

"I know he will never want me" "but at least i can look nice telling him Im leaving for the night" she thought.

While seto clicked and typed, he consumed the majority of the scotch that was in his cabinet, and decided to get up and search for a bottle or two of one of his favorite dry white wines.

"Ah brilliant" he slurred slightly, it took a lot to get this overworked (by choice) CEO drunk.

He looked up to see a woman, in a white shirt, which made her boobs look enormous, a sight he had not noticed until now. Her hair was tied back and her lips were ruby red.

He observed the way her legs moved, covered with black panty hose, with dark heels, that must be hurting her feet to compliment her dark eye make up.

"Uh Mr Kaiba sir" Usagi tried not to stumble on her words.

Kaiba walked up to the blonde and passed her a bottle of his finest wine.

"Here, merry Christmas" he said, full of the joy of alcoholic spirit

Feeling pretty giddy herself, Usagi giggled and said "thank you"

Seto pulled over a chair by his desk "Sit" He said.

Usagi looked into her bosses eyes, it was almost as though kaiba was about to smile.

Resting in his large chair, the brown haired beau asked her how work was going.

"Ah well its good but i wanted to..."

Seto raised a finger to her lips, a very bold move for the usually cold CEO.

"Shhh"

"Its christmas" "Stop working, enjoy" He pulled out two wine glasses and opened the bottles of wine, one for him and the other for Usagi.

"Now drink"

Usagi did exactly what she was told.

One hour later

Seto and Usagi were on the carpet looking up at the ceiling.

They had discussed many things. and Seto found out some new information about Usagi, which she in turn had found out about him.

"So you were engaged and the prick went and dipped his wick into that Mai chick"

Usagi laughed "that rhymes" she gurgled, "and yeah he did"

"Mai is a fine piece of ass, but I've seen better"

Usagi went silent, lying on the floor, feeling the room spin around she leaned in beside the sweet smelling CEO and whispered "Who?"

Kaiba roared, "There's this blonde I like" But i am such an anal bastard i have not told her"

Usagi felt her stomach churn.

"I like a guy too" "he has brown hair, oh he is nice but so mean"

The words just spilled out of her, what the hell was she doing.

Kaiba rolled over to where Usagi was lying.

"Is this guy a real ass hole?" he grinned.

Usagi blushed.

"Sometimes" she replied, with a red blush.

Seto then said something usagi never thought she would ever hear him tell her.

"Its You Usa" "I want you"

Usagi started to tremble, her fingers went numb as they did whenever Seto used to brush past her.

"I love your smell" she replied carelessly.

Seto burst out laughing.

"Well then why not taste it?"

Usagi, completely shit faced, started to lick Kaibas neck while he moaned in pleasure.

"You taste like i thought you would" "Sweet and sour"

Kaiba then grabbed Usagi by the arms and pulled out her hair clip, the blonde locks fell to the floor

"God your beautiful" he exclaimed.

Usagi could not believe what she was hearing, but then again she knew she would not remember it the next day so she just went with her beautiful crushes advances.

"Im gonna give u a christmas present"

His voice echoed in her mouth, soft wine touched her lips, and the taste of Riesling was dripping onto her chest. Kaiba tore off her shirt, so Usagi was only wearing her pink bra and skirt.

"Take off your skirt" "and shoes and panty hose"

Usagi did so, very elegantly, while Kaiba removed his long coat, and tight purple shirt.

Usagi stroked his toned abdomen and started to kiss him up and down.

"further down" he said.

Usagi immediately removed his pants and proceeded to pleasure Kaiba with her mouth.

Once he had his fill, he rose up and threw Usagi on the floor, he mounted her fiercely and the two of them moaned and looked into each others eyes the entire time.

She grabbed his waist, and wept. "Dont let me go" she panted.

"I wont" he replied, thrusting away heavily. He then realized Usagi enjoyed it rough so he pulled her hair as he made love to her and bit her on the neck.

"AHH" she yelped. "More" she then screamed....

Seto gave her more.......

until the sun rose over the city and the two of them, lay on the carpet, naked and hung over

TBC


	4. Before and After

_**Chapter five**_

Before and after

* * *

_Three months earlier at the coffee shop_

"So your boss is an arrogant pig?" Rei smirked.

"Well he is not that bad, i mean sure he is a little obsessed in his job and all" Usagi replied, looking into her hot chocolate.

Minako adjusted her long blonde hair and looked at a picture of her new boyfriend Malik on her phone.

"Well, perhaps he just needs some stress relief" The blonde model suggested with a fierce wink.

Anzu mazaki rolled her eyes. "No Mina, you will only make usagi blush, besides there are better men out there"

Usagi widened her eyes and gasped. "You are not suggesting?"

Makoto who had remained quiet up until now, tossed her brown hair in her friends face and whispered into her ear. "Go on, you know you want to, make love to him"

"Stop it" Ami warned, with a dessert spoon in hand.

"Ooh what are you gonna do with that?" Rei laughed.

Ami placed a hand on Usagis shoulder.

"I know its tough, having your ex engaged to someone else"

"Pfft if it were only that" Minako added.

"Yeah, he was cheating behind her back" Rei added.

Just then Makoto decided to spill her knowledge.

"I think I know why" she exclaimed.

"Uh yeah cuz he is a dirty pig" Rei replied with a sigh.

"No, well yes but not completely" The brunette replied shifting over to Usagi.

"Your problem Usagi, is that you are too nice" "you always have been, at school and at work" "you let people walk all over you" "like Rei for example"

"HEY" Rei spat, "thats not true"

"Oh yeah?" Anzu asked.

"Shut up Anzu" "you dont even know the half of it" Rei snarled.

"Stop it" Usagi yelled. "I get it, I am a jellyfish" "A pushover" "Good old Usagi, she will do anything for anyone"she mumbled into her drink.

"Well stop it then" "Change your behavior" Ami suggested.

"Listen to the psychologist" Rei said with a smirk.

"Hey she's right" Anzu replied. "Take the power back"

"The next time you see Mamoru and that blonde slut of a fiance of his" "You tell him what you think" Anzu added.

"Remember it takes two to you know..." Rei said. "Its as much the guys fault as it was Mai kajaka or whatever her freaking name is"

"Its kajaku and the engagement party was really nice" Minako shrugged.

The girls including usagi all glared at her "Sorry but it was".

"I still cant believe you went" Rei hissed.

"Hey thats not fair, The katsuyas were going along" Minako replied in protest.

Rei shook her head, "Whatever" "The point is, that Makoto actually makes a valid argument"

"Plus mamoru is motoki's best friend" Anzu added, "We have been dating awhile now so i kind of had to go to"

"Yes we know Anzu blah blah blah" Rei rolled her eyes.

Anzu ignored Rei and continued to console Usagi.

"Anyway i think you need to tell this boss whats what. "You work for mokuba kaiba not Seto kaiba" "so what if he is rich and owns half the city"

The girls all laughed, "yeah, tell him you are not putting up with his shit anymore" Makato stated. "Starting with these late nights, i mean seriously how are you expected to meet anyone?"

"Yeah" mina agreed. "You work until midnight on friday, until 11pm on saturday and have sunday off, thats it one day" "Its not legal"

Usagi sighed and sipped on her hot chocolate. "The money is really good though, plus it helps pay the rent now that i live alone"

"Oh yeah shizuka moved out last month" Anzu remembered aloud.

"With that british guy" "He is hot" Makoto licked her lips playfully.

"Hey watch it, your boyfriend's the jealous type" Minako said, as the voice of experience.

"Oh yeah, plus his little sister is dating _said_ hot guy Bakura you mentioned"

"Yeah true, anyway jonouchi is cool" Makoto said with a lustful sigh.

Usagi realized in that moment she saw the look on her brunette friends face, that she had to do something, or she would be alone forever.

Standing up, and pulling her pink full length coat around her waist she cleared her throat.

"I will take on your advice" "You girls have always been there for me, well Anzu is now part of the clan so she counts as one of the girls too"

"Im flattered" Anzu smiled. She had a soft spot for her blonde friend, they all did. Usagi was nice and also very tired of being pushed and pulled around in all different directions.

"I am going to tell that Mr Kaiba that I like him, he is gorgeous and manly and and..."

"WHAT?" Her friends screeched. Other people dining in the cafe turned to face them.

Usagi blushed and sat back down. "Oh yeah didn't I tell you?" "I'm kind of in love with him"

"Dont you mean lust?" Anzu corrected.

"More like fools lust" Rei grunted. "No Usagi not him, he will treat you worse than Mamoru did" "Ive seen him" "He is an ignorant jerk and a know it all with no contempt for others let alone women"

"Yeah he is probably a real chauvinist" Minako added nodding her head.

Ami sighed. "Well maybe not but you have to admit Usagi, he isn't the kind and chivalrous type"

Usagi felt hurt and decided to speak up.

"Hey you don't know him like I do" "He had it rough growing up, his brother told me all about it"

"So?" Makoto said. "It does not matter, his brother turned out alright" "you choose how you play the cards you are dealt"

"Wow how profound" Rei sarcastically remarked.

"I am known for my quips Rei" Makoto grinned.

"Anyway, all we are saying is, demand some holiday time and go on vacation, meet a decent man and forget that blue eyed bastard" Anzu growled.

"Wow" The girls all gasped and looked at the blue eyed brunette.

Anzu blushed. "Well, why can't I be bitchy once in awhile?"

As Usagis longest friend, Ami gave her a hug and told her while they girls left for their cars in the autumn rain.

"Im always here for you" she gave usagi a big hug.

"Thanks" Usagi wept. "I don't know what I'll do" "but I cant go on living this way"

"No you cant" Ami replied. "I mean i know i am not the loudest person on earth, but Yami is the sweetest man I have ever been with"

"He loves you" Usagi said, as the rain fell on her blonde curls.

Ami nodded. "He does" "and you deserve someone who loves you, for who you are" "not what you should be"

* * *

_**Two months and three weeks later**_

Usagi struggled to keep her voice down on the phone. Rei was doing most of the yelling and she did not want her boss to hear.

"Tell him you are leaving, its freaking christmas eve for gods sake" She yelled into the receiver. "He may be the nastiest man alive since scrooge but you deserve this time off"

"I know Rei" Usagi sighed, typing out the budget for the new year, which Seto had ordered, not Mokuba as He was a stickler for punishment and reports handed in three months too early.

"I already took some time off".

"One week in Miami big whoop" Rei snorted, "besides you didn't hook up with anyone" "And Seto kaiba was the same money making bastard he always was when you came back"

"Did he even ask how your holiday was?"

"No he didn't" Usagi said sheepishly into the phone.

"I need the money though Rei I am not lucky or talented like you"

"Oh whatever Usagi, you know you could alway stay with me an Otogi if things got rough"

By rough Rei meant if her and her entourage of body guards and assistants stormed through the electronic doors of Kaiba corp and gave the CEO a piece of their mind.

"No Rei, as nice a gesture as that is I will handle it"

"Well If you're not here by twelve o clock i am sending otogi in" "and tristan" (honda)

"No dont do that, please I promise il try to make it before midnight"

Rei sighed over the phone. "Try is not good enough Usagi"

"Okay she replied, "I will make it" "let me finish these reports and I should be done by eleven o clock at the latest"

"thats better" Rei replied, "See you soon, I have someone you may want to meet" "He works with Otogi at the recording studio and hes..."

"Uh rei I am hanging up now" Usagi switched off the phone line that connected outside calls and sighed at Rei's constant gestures to fix her up.

The problem was not that Usagi did not want to, it was the fact she had held a candle for Seto since the day she met him. Any excuse to talk to him was better than going one whole day without being told what to do or being scolded for saying something wrong. She only wished he would see she had more to offer him than just assistance at the workplace.

Maybe some affection was all he needed to...

* * *

Usagi, full of egg nogg stepped into Seto Kaibas office, after the tiff between Mokuba had settled between the two brothers.

"Here are your reports sir, up to date for the next tax year" she said, feeling a little giddy"

Seto looked up at her, glancing at her breasts through her tight white shirt, her ruby red lip stick and curvy figure the skirt and tights gave her.

"Is something wrong Mr Kaiba?" she asked feeling nervous.

"Its just I had plans to go to this christmas eve thing and..."

"SIT" Kaiba interceded. Usagi gulped and took a chair across from Kaibas.

He poured two glasses of scotch out on the table and slid one over to her.

"Drink"

"Um okay" She replied, downing the potent beverage that burnt her throat.

She gently coughed afterward which made Kaiba almost smile.

Usagi Tsukino was the picture of innocence, and he had wanted to ravage her for quite some time yet his persona kept him from doing anything. He had a reputation to uphold after all.

"Tell me, about this Christmas eve thing you have to go to"

Usagi could hear her phone vibrating, sighing she switched it off and dismissed the call.

"Uh its nothing Sir" She replied, "If you need me to stay I will"

Kaiba smirked and slid another glass of whisky her way.

"Do I make you nervous?" he asked in that deep sexy voice of his.

Usagi sipped on her drink and felt some of her inhibitions flee. "Uh yes a little bit"

Seto rested one hand on the table, around his middle finger was a silver ring.

"Thats very nice" "Mr Mokuba has one like it too" Usagi said trying to suppress a hiccup.

Kaiba arched an eye brow. "You are observant Miss Tsukino" he replied.

"Thankyou?" She said, feeling tipsy.

There was silence for a minute. Usagi started to sweat and Seto could see she was nervous.

"Usagi take off your shirt" he ordered, leaning back in his chair.

"Im sorry what?" she asked.

"You look like you are feeling the heat, given the temperature outside being below freezing and the heating in here being a little over bearing i would say you are feeling a little flushed"

Usagi stood up and removed her white blouse, revealing her pink bra.

Seto pressed a button that automatically closed the door.

"You have been very bad Usagi Tsukino" He said with a devilish grin.

Usagi felt flustered, then realized Seto was smiling at her, this had never happened before.

"I have?" she asked sitting back down slowly.

"Merry Christmas you bad girl" he said with another grin.

Usagi did not know if Kaiba was drunk or delusional but it would have appeared that he was coming on to her.

He ushered her to come stand by him.

"Now we cannot have you scared of me, thats not a basis for a healthy working environment"

"No its not" Usagi agreed standing beside Kaiba.

Kaiba stood up and cupped her face with his warm hands.

She closed her eyes gently. He removed her hair tie, letting her long blonde hair fall down below her waist.

"Your eyes are beautiful" He said. Usagi looked into Seto's blue eyes and told him the same thing "So are your's"

It was not long before the two of them were on the carpet together looking up at the ceiling.

Kaiba told Usagi to remove the remainder of her clothing while he did the same.

"On your knees" He instructed. Without hesitation Usagi naked as the day she was born, fell to her knees and did what she was asked.

Once seto was fully satisfied, he hoisted Usagi up and pinned her down on the floor.

"My christmas present to you madam" he whispered into her ear.

With every thrust came every thought of Usagi wanting this moment for so long.

"Admit it" "You have wanted me since you first laid your pretty eyes on me" He panted and thrust more and more fiercely.

"Y...yes" Usagi yelped in pleasure.

The love making continued long into the night.

Afterward, the two lay intertwined in a green satin sheet and Seto told Usagi of his plight as a child, starting with his parents death and adoption into the corporate world.

Usagi rested her head on Kaibas torso and told him that Mokuba had explained some of this tragic past to her, but she could not understand why he was so happy and Seto was so melancholy.

"Now you know" he told her.

Usagi nodded and closed her eyes. Two tears trickled down her face for Seto, who had to be smart and work like a dog to get to where he is today.

Seto wiped her eyes and gave her a kiss on the head. "Why are you crying?" he asked.

Usagi looked up at him with tear stained blue eyes. "I'm crying for you" She said.

* * *

**One week later**

New years eve approached and still, Usagi and Seto kaibas secret romp remained just that, a secret.

Usagi had told her friends she was unable to attend the Christmas party due to her feeling sick from drinking egg nogg at work.

Rei was the most pissed off but told her that she would forgive her if she attended the new years eve gala held in the middle of the city.

Usagi typed on her computer, while thoughts of Seto kaiba lingered in her mind.

She had spent the last seven nights in his office and was looking forward to later on tonight when the two of them would be alone, however she could not miss her friends new years eve party.

When Usagi had finished speaking to Minako over the phone who was ranting on about her sudden engagement to the beautiful Egyptian Ishtar boy, she made a promise she would attend Rei and the girls new years eve spectacular in the city.

With a small grin on her face she dialed Seto's office.

"Seto Kaiba" He replied.

"Uh hello its me"

"Usagi?" "why don't you simply come into my office?"

"Oh Im sorry I did not think of that"

"Naughty girl" he whispered. This enticed Usagi all the more.

She giggled into the phone.

"Um Seto I have this new years eve thing to attend, I kind of have to" "I promised my friends and when i did not show for christmas eve they were kind of mad"

Seto sighed into the phone and left Usagi hanging for a few moments.

"Okay" He replied. "However, I want you back here, no later than 2am you got that?"

Usagi went bright red and smiled profusely. "What happens if i am don't get there until 3?" she dared to ask.

"Dont make me use my whip Usagi" Seto whispered seductively.

Usagi put her hand on her heart, eyes widened and gasped.

"Uh Ill be there" she faintly spoke. "Good evening sir"

Just then mokuba walked in.

"What was that about?" He asked with a raised eye brow.

He could see the color of usagi's cheeks was distinctively red.

"Oh I uh was talking on the phone and I must have thought of something funny" she replied in haste.

Mokuba narrowed both eyes at her then smiled. "This would not have anything to do with my brother would it?" he asked.

Usagi gasped, "ah no why would that be the case um sir?"

Mokuba started to laugh. "hmm thought it was" "He thinks I don't know, ah poor deluded seto"

"You have a great new year Miss Tsukino" He said with a wink.

Usagi placed her hand over her mouth. _"OMG he knows" _she thought.

* * *

**The middle of the city**

**"FIVE **

**FOUR**

** THREE **

**TWO **

**ONE"**

"Happy new year"

Fireworks and cheers filled the city air.

All of Usagis friends shared a passionate kiss with their loved ones, some were married some were dating but all of them looked very in love.

Usagi glanced around at the crowds of people kissing and hugging, she thought of seto kaiba and how much she wanted to be kissing him.

A rather drunk Rei came over to her and threw her arms around Usagi. "I love you" she yelled. "You finally came"

Makoto and jonouchi were still making out while Minako showed off her engagement ring to everyone.

"Happy new year" Usagi embraced Rei, then Mina, then a very happy Malik and then Makoto, then Anzu and Motoki and lastly Shizuka and Ami.

"Maybe this year you will find love" They both said.

Usagi smiled.

"You know what?" She replied, "I think so too"

* * *

**Two hours later**

Seto lay on top of Usagi and kissed her passionately, this made her giggle.

"Happy new year" she said, wrapping her arms around him.

"Happy new year" he replied...

* * *

**Two months later**

The spring blossoms grew outside the buildings that lit up the city with their lights.

Seto was still working past closing time when Usagi came in to greet him in her work attire.

Seto arched back in his chair and Usagi sat on his lap.

"Hello" she said with a warm kiss.

He stroked her hair. "I have been thinking" He said. "I want you to spend some time at the mansion with me"

Usagi gasped. "Really?" "me?"

Seto nodded his head.

"Well its not like mokuba doesn't know, and I'm sure your friends are suspicious"

"Oh they just think I am dating someone" "They don't know who yet"

"YET?" Kaiba narrowed his eyes at her.

Usagi panicked and stood up. "Oh Im so sorry i didnt know, i thought we were dating and I..."

Kaiba smiled and grabbed both of her hands. "I was joking, yes I guess we are dating"

Usagi blushed and held in her smile, she then started to feel nauseas, probably with the excitement of being in a new relationship.

"Ah would you excuse me, i have to go to the bathroom"

Seto was perplexed but watched her run off with his own look of suspicion.

When Usagi emerged she was feeling tired and looked very pale.

"When was the last time you saw a doctor?" Seto asked.

Usagi felt her forehead and winced.

"Uh not since, well my ex fiance who was a doctor and um..."

Seto nodded "Yes bad memories" "I understand, nevertheless, i think you need to see a doctor"

"We have a trained medical team here" "Ill order some blood tests to be done on your behalf"

Usagi sighed relieved. "Thank you" she said. "Ive been feeling ill for awhile now and cannot afford to go to the doctor privately"

Seto rolled his eyes and pulled Usagi over to him. "You should have told me" "Its all covered here"

Usagi was relieved, at the same time very tired. "Im sorry I don't think I got too much work done today"

Seto kissed her forehead, "Well its a good thing I made you do those reports three months early then isn't it?"

Usagi smiled. "You're so smart" she said, leaning into him.

"Tell you what, ill have one of my PR take you to the medical centre, then drive you back to my place"

"Are you sure?" Usagi gleamed. She was so excited to see her new lovers dream house.

"If I wasnt sure I would not have said so, now go" "I'll see you later tonight"

Seto walked Usagi to his office door where an escort was waiting.

He whispered in her ear just before she left. "Hanging on the guest room nearest my bedroom is some satin lingerie, i want you to put it on and wait in my room"

Usagi widened her eyes and nodded her head.

"I promise i wont touch anything" she said.

Seto smiled. "Sit on my bed and wait for me"

"Okay" she replied.

* * *

**Five hours later**

The sky outside the kaiba corp mansion was a fluorescent blue.

Midnight had been and gone, and Usagi lay asleep in a beautiful pink corset with ruffles along the top.

She felt very sexy in this crushed pink attire, however her tiredness had prevented her from keeping awake so when Seto returned with a piece of paper in his hand, he had to nudge her gently.

"Usagi wake up"

Usagi rubbed her eyes, then realized where she was and what she was wearing.

"Oh wow, i am so sorry, i did not mean to fall asleep" she said, propping herself up on the bed.

Seto smiled and told her it was alright.

"Oh these are your blood results by the way" Seto said handing them to her.

He then went to pour himself a glass of scotch and handed Usagi a glass of iced water.

"Hear you may need this" he said, looking at her figure in that beautiful pink lace number.

Usagi leaned over and rested her head on Seto's shoulder. "Thank you" she accepted the drink.

"Did you read the results, cuz i do not mind if you did"

Seto laughed and finished off his drink. "Yes I did"

"We know whats wrong with you"

Usagi looked scared and hugged Seto. "Theres something wrong with me?" she said teary eyed.

"No nothing like that" He reassured her, patting her on the head.

"oh okay" She said opening the paper and reading the blood work.

The paper was filled with levels and letters that usagi could not understand.

"I cannot follow this, sorry Seto what does it all mean?"

Kaiba sighed and placed both hands on Usagis face, like he had the first time they made love.

"The blood tests revealed that you are pregnant Usagi"

"Oh my..." Usagi then fainted and was woken up by Seto.

"Me?" "But the only person i have slept with was...you?" she gasped and her face went white as a sheet.

"I know" He said. "We are having a baby"

"We are?" She squealed. "I mean you want to raise a baby with me?"

"Well I do not know what type of father i would make but you would be a great mother"

Usagi felt tears well up in her eyes.

She wrapped her arms around Seto and said "thank you"

"I have always wanted to be a Mom" "I just never thought it would happen after Mamoru and I..."

Kaiba pressed his mouth on Usagi's and the two of them kissed.

An hour or so later, the two of them lay in setos large bed together.

"It figures" Usagi laughed. "I get pregnant when all my friends are getting engaged and you know married"

Seto gave her another kiss and told her he was not one to do things the conventional way around.

"Oh I am pretty aware of that" Usagi replied, jumping in for some more loving...

_"Wait till the girls hear about this" _she thought, embraced in Seto's advances.

* * *

_Fin_

_The end_

_over and out xooxxoxoxo_


End file.
